Of Baby Angels and Older Brothers
by I am psycowriter
Summary: Before he was Castiel, Protector of the Winchesters, he was Castiel, Heaven's youngest angel and everybody's baby brother. A series of semi-connected one-shots surrounding Castiel and his brothers. Ch:10/AU/The angels have fallen and are hunted. Gabriel and Castiel find each other and together, they might just stand a chance of surviving.
1. Baby Angel

**Look guys, I wrote a thing! As of 6/1/13, I have edited this thing.**

**Summery: A new angel is created. Gabriel is the first to meet him.**

**Disclaimer: Hahaha. Nope.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

As God looks through the clouds at His heavenly children, He can't help but smile. From His perch on the edge of the universe, He can see the angels going into a full-blown panic. Michael and Lucifer are arguing about where and what to decorate; Raphael is trying hard to maintain order among a small group of fledglings; Gabriel is pacing back and forth, and every few minutes his wings will nervously twitch and cause something to fall. This earns him various glares from several cherubs, who are trying to work around His two elder son's argument.

However, the air is sparking with excitement as well. A new angel is to be created today. Not just any angel, but the final angel; the last one who will feel His touch. The little one will also be the one who will dive into Hell and save the Righteous One (but only He and His messenger know that. Hell doesn't even exist yet). God takes one last look at his flustered children, then goes off into a secluded and forgotten pocket of stars. He has a baby angel to create.

* * *

Looking over the tiny group of small stars, God knows that he'll have a small but powerful angel. An angel who will be a final gift to Lucifer and the earth. He shakes his head; it does no good to dwell on the future. Going back to the matter at hand, He grabs the largest of the stars (it honestly isn't that big but it makes up for it with power and brightness). It is a leadership star, the main kind he used to create Michael. Next, He takes a slightly smaller star, one for free will. The little one is to be the only one who'll know how to properly use it (well, after some time with certain humans). Now the type of star he used for Raphael. From it, the little angel will gain a high intelligence and durability. The penultimate star is the type He used for Gabriel, the type that will give the little one a necessary sense of adventure.

With four stars in His hand, he begins to look for a fifth star; the star that will give the new angel a personality of his own. Finding what He is looking for, a gentle grin finds His lips and he carefully wraps His hand around the star of innocence. In the young one's journey, the star would be stained, but not enough to totally tarnish it. The young one wouldn't-_couldn't_- do wrong unless he thinks what he is doing is right.

Having gathered what He needs to create the new angel's soul, God begins to shape it. Finishing the details of the little one's soul, He then begins to form its humanoid features. A beautiful young face to start, along with silky, black-brown hair. Using the blue of the Caribbean Sea (or what will soon be it) he forms clear, delicate eyes. When He finishes, He is holding a frail little body which he clothes with a soft, silky white blanket.

It is time for the last touch. Besides the soul, the wings are the most delicate part of the process. God gathers a small amount of clouds in His hands and shapes them into the form of small, fragile wings. After a second of deliberation he reaches into the darkest part of the universe and uses it to color the wings an inky black. They are larger and slimmer than what most angels have at this age but he will need them on his dive to Hell and the unusually dark color will protect him from the Hell Fire and demons. With His finger, He decorates them with dark blue Enochian symbols, as old as the ones on Michael and Lucifer's wings. After attaching the wings to the child, He blows into his mouth Life and Grace. The little angel lets out a tiny breath as an affirmative of life.

Before he lets the child drift to His messenger, he strokes his cheek and locks his powers. The little one will not need them just yet.

* * *

Gabriel's wings continue to twitch in anticipation as he paces atop what will later be known as Mount Everest. He had left Heaven after enraging a group of frantic cherubs, knocking over Raphael and making him lose what little control he had over a rambunctious group of fledglings, and had elicited the anger of his two eldest brothers.

He can't help it though; as the angel equivalent of an eighteen year old human, and there not having been an angel born in literally ages it isn't his fault he's a little nervous. Not to mention he knows just how special this baby angel is.

Tho only one who can possibly be as nervous as him is Lucifer. The creation of the little one _is _his idea after all. To be honest, Gabriel had been shocked at Lucifer's request and even more so when their Father had approved it. Their Father doesn't approve of much of Lucifer's ideas after all. Then his Father tells him that the last angel will serve a very important role, one that can save both Heaven and Earth. The little one is to dive into the fiery pits of Hell (when it comes to be, anyways) and save the Righteous One. That had been the end of the discussion.

So now he waits, a total nervous rec and not all the sweets in the world (no matter how fond he has become of them) seem to be able to calm him. A sudden and familiar warm wind reaches him and Gabriel knows his Father is calling. He races at sonic speeds to the brightest, purest place in heaven and kneels by his Father's alter.

_This is the final angel. Do not let Lucifer influence him too much and protect him with your life. I am trusting you, Gabriel. _

The deep, thunderous voice that belongs to his Father fades and Gabriel looks up to find a tiny bundle at his knees. Scooting closer, Gabriel squints at the tiny fledgling that is wrapped in a silky white blanket. Large blue eyes gaze curiously at him and he can see dark hair peaking from beneath the white silk. Gabriel carefully picks him up and lowers the blanket till he can see the wings.

_This kid's full of surprises, isn't he, _Gabriel thinks. Despite the fledgling's unusually small size, his wings are large for his age. It's not just that; normally angels have brilliantly colored wings with bright Enochian symbols to tell their purpose. The new fledgling has glossy black wings and dark blue Enochian symbols that seem about as old as the ones on Michael's wings. No one can really read ancient Enochian so Gabriel gives up on deciphering their meaning. Then another thought occurs to him.

"Say, you don't happen to have a name, do ya?" Gabriel doesn't really expect the little one to answer. He doesn't; instead his Father's voice returns.

_His name is Castiel._

"Little angel of Thursday, eh?" Gabriel grins at the happy smile on Castiel's face and raises a hand to push back his messy hair. The tiny angel grabs one of his fingers in his little hand and giggles. Gabriel's grin widens in response and his heart seems to flutter.

"Welcome to Paradise, little brother."

* * *

**And fin!**


	2. Oppum Angel Style

**Edited as of 7/1/13**

**Summary: Gabriel and Balthazar teach Castiel how to Gangnam Style. Weirdness enuses.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

He had closed his eyes for five minutes. Five little minutes to enjoy the feel of an earthly breeze and soak his wings in the warm rays of the sun. When Gabriel opens his eyes, he expects to find his younger brother, Castiel, exploring the wheat fields of Earth as he had done the first time they came to visit. He is not. Gabriel whips his head left and right, in hopes of seeing a familiar pair of dark wings or a small head of dark hair.

"Oh, Father, why me?" he groans as he jumps up. He'd done so so fast that if he weren't an Archangel, he would have gotten whiplash.

_I'll be in so much trouble if Michael finds out I lost him. Again. _It's not that he's afraid of his older brother. He just doesn't want to be scolded like some fledgling who managed to get into Raphael's nest. Gabriel shakes the thought out of his head and shoots into the sky, wondering why his Father had wanted Castiel to be taught to fly so early; he is maybe the equivalent of a six-year-old human and he had been taught at the equivalent of three, the same age the Archangels had been taught. The other fledglings had gone to Flight School when they were seven.

Gabriel scowls at the memories of Flight School. He quickly shoves those away and, hating Castiel for being such a fast flyer, begins looking around the land that will later be known as Africa. He isn't at all bothered by the fact that a baby angel has somehow managed to disappear from his sight in five minutes when _he, Gabriel, _is the Messenger of God and therefore the fastest angel in the Garrison.

No.

Not bothered at all.

* * *

Castiel can't remember being more confused. After deciding to take a short flight to stretch out his wings (far too large for his tiny body they are, but he is strong, very strong and Michael has said as much) he became lost and was unable to make his way back to his guardian. At first, he wonders if Gabriel will get mad, but all thoughts are swallowed up by a deeper curiosity when he stumbles upon an odd sight.

It's a group of strange creatures, and they match the descriptions Gabriel gave him of humans. Castiel isn't sure if that is what they are, but he keeps himself hidden in a nearby tree, fascinated by their odd, synchronized movements.

Another group of what he guesses are humans are making loud, rhythmic noises to which the others are moving in accord with. Castiel vaguely recognizes the noise to be music (though it sounds nothing like the music back home), but he has yet to figure out why exactly the other humans are moving so strangely with it.

Maybe he can examine them just a little closer...

"SO you scare me half to death just to watch primitive humans dance?" He is so surprised by Gabriel's sudden appearance that he almost falls out of the tree.

He turns to find Gabriel sitting next to him on the branch, gold-brown eyes brimming with relief and what might even be a little bit of anger.

"I wanted to fly for a little bit, but I got lost. Please don't be mad at me Gabby, I would've come looking for you, but the humans were doing something strange. I wanted to figure out what it was." Castiel's blue eyes have become wide and teary and Gabriel has no choice but to admit defeat. Little Castiel has made him into such a pushover. The huge, innocent blue eyes and pale, wobbly lip only help to further crumble Gabriel's resolve. The fact that Castiel is the youngest of the angels doesn't help either and usually he feels an intense urge to protect him. He will, however, deny it if it comes up.

Even if Lucifer is banished (he ignores the flash of pain in his heart when he thinks about it) he knows that Balthazar will never let him live it down if he acts like a doting, cuddly idiot and Raphael, Anael, and Zachariah would be no better. That does not mean he won't kick anyone's arse if they dare mess with his baby brother.

A small tug on his robe pulls him from his thoughts and he finds himself looking into his youngest brother's curious face.

"Gabby?" he asks. If anyone else had called him that, he would have smote them in their place.

"Yes, Cas?"

"I still want to know what the humans are doing. It's weird and I'm curious."

Gabriel rolls his eyes at Castiel's childish curiosity and pulls him onto his lap. The humans haven't noticed them at all and they won't unless Gabriel wants them to. Which he doesn't.

"They're dancing."

"Why are they dancing?"

"Well, for humans, dancing can be good for lots of things. Since they have to work harder not to get fat and floppy-"

"Like Zack?" Gabriel frowns at Castiel's interruption, and then continues.

"Yeah, like Zack. So one good way to not be like Zack is to dance. They also do it for fun or when they celebrate something or even just to make Father happy."

"Does Father really like it?"

"I dunno. I don't ask Him what He likes." It's not like Father is even around much anymore for him to ask questions to.

Looking at the tiny angel in his lap, Gabriel knows that he really is interested by the idea of dancing.

Castiel doesn't notice the evil smile that spreads on his brother's lips, or the sparkle of mischief that shines in his eyes.

"So, Cas... would you like to learn how to dance?" Castiel's head whips around so fast, Gabriel is almost afraid he'll get whiplash.

The dark-haired fledgling looks shocked, which slowly morphs into hesitance, but eventually, he nods.

"Great", Gabriel does his best to hide his devious grin (with dubious success), "but first I'll need to get Balthazar." At Castiel's look of confusion, Gabriel's grin widens further and says, "He's the only other angel who actually knows any cool dances."

Though Castiel still looks uncertain, he doesn't comment. Gabriel picks him up (Castiel may be a strong flyer but his wings are still too fragile for the warp flight from Earth to Heaven) and takes off.

* * *

Balthazar impatiently waits for his two brothers to arrive to their own private space in Paradise. Not thirty minutes before, Gabriel had sent him a message to meet him there. The only reason he had agreed to come (besides the fact that Gabriel can do terrible things to him if he didn't 'cause he totally isn't afraid of him) is because he'd been told they would be teaching little Cassie how to dance. He is to pic the dance. What better than a dance that won't be around for millions of years to come?

His brothers suddenly appear before him.

"Balthy!" Balthazar chuckles lightly at the nickname Castiel gave him when he was much younger and could hardly speak.

"Hey there, Cassie." He lets out a little 'oomph' when he catches the tiny angel in a tight hug.

"So 'Zar, you have any particular dance that you think Cas should learn?" asks a smirking Gabriel.

"What do you think about... Gangnam Style?"

Castiel, his face buried in Balthazar's chest, is completely oblivious to the devilish smiles on his older bothers' faces.

* * *

Dean huffs in annoyance as he stands stiffly in a corner of the school pep rally gym. He, Cas, and Sam had stumble upon a ghost who possesses seemingly random victims and makes them _dance to death. _What type of self-respecting ghost does that?

The case had lead them to a junior high school in middle-of-fricking-nowhere Texas (_Gonzales_, Sam calls it, where apparently the Texas Revolution started or something. Dean doesn't actually care). Once again, he is posing as a gym teacher and Sam is a janitor (Cas had joined as an office aid). For some odd reason, they all seem to be getting strange looks from various groups of girls and he'd be lying if he said it doesn't make him uneasy (He never admits it though; Dean fucking Winchester isn't afraid of a bunch of middle school girls).

_Oppum gangnam style_... A strange snew song begins to play over the speakers.

_Gangnam style_...

Is it just him or do those lyrics sound like 'open condom star'? Before Dean has time to ponder it further, he is effortlessly pushed aside by a mass group of teens who are desperate to get on the gym-court-turned-dance-floor.

_The hell? What's gotten into them?_

Then the teens start to do the strangest dance Dean has ever seen. At least he thinks it's a dance. It is horrible unsynchronized though; while some kids are flapping their hands together, others are doing some awkward giddy-up movement with one arm while the other is held vertically along their chest. It looks to Dean as if they're trying to ride a horse.

"They're doing it wrong." Dean convinces himself that he didn't jump and squeak like some sort of pussy at the sudden voice. He turns to look at the angel who appeared out of seeming (and probably) thin air.

"Really? And you know how to properly do... Whatever the hell that is?"

"Yes, it's called the 'Gangam Style'. I should demonstrate." Dean watches incredulously as the trenchcoat-wearing angel moves silently to the front of the mosh pit (which is probably the only proper word fit to describe the mass of supposedly dancing teens) and begins to dance. With a completely straight face.

Even the students notice their usually silent and stoic office aid doing what is (apparently) the poper version of the 'Gangam Style Dance'.

"Awww, Cassie still remembers what his big brothers taught him!" Again, with the appearing out of nowhere, Dean things in annoyance. Friggin angels.

He whirls around to find Balthazar and Gabriel standing beside him, faces glowing with a ridiculous amount of pride.

"You guys taught him how to Gangnam Style?" Sam asks after appearing from nowhere. Now Sam was doing it. What is wrong with the world?

"Of course we did! Who else would have the creativity to do it?" Gabriel asks with mock offense.

"Come on, Sammy, you can't tell me you're surprised, right? I mean, much as it pains me to say so, these are the only asshat angels with a good sense of humor."

Gabriel's only response is to join his youngest brother on the dance floor while Balthazar pulls out a video recorder from thin air.

"I'm putting this on Wingspace," he says.


	3. Flying Lessons

**This is edited as of 7/5/13**

**Summary: Gabriel, Lucifer, Michael, and Blathazar are the best/worst teachers Castiel will ever have**

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did, I don't**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Balthazar rolls his eyes at his arguing older brothers. Little Castiel (who is hardly three angel-years old) sots beside him on the lush grass, fast asleep on his shoulder and completely unaware of the fight that has broken out on his behalf.

According to Michael, they have orders from their Father to teach young Castiel how to fly. Michael and Lucifer are arguing about what methods to use for such a young fledgling (typically it ends in a grudge match) while Gabriel keeps snapping at them that Castiel is far too young to learn how to fly (and Balthazar quietly agrees).

Balthazar turns to look at his sleeping brother, frowning when he catches sight of his fluffy black-and-blue wings. The dark blue Enochian marking seem to glow in the sunlight and not for the first time Balthazar wonders what they mean. He really can't figure out why Castiel's wings are decorated the way they are as the last angel to have been born with black wings is Lucifer. Balthazar shifts slightly to catch a glimpse of the older angel. Lucifer and Castiel's wings may both be black but there is a difference.

The symbols on Lucifer's midnight-black wings are flame-red while the ones that adorn Castiel's are a gorgeous blue that match his eyes. Balthazar ponders more on the parallels of one of his oldest brothers and his youngest while stroking the latter's soft wings and feeling the brittle bones beneath.

"Baly?" Balthazar blinks and finds himself looking at a pair of sleepy blue eyes. He smiles and feels his chest tighten; Castiel can hardly speak, yet they already want him to fly.

"Why awe t'e othews fightin'?" the baby angel asks.

"They're supposed to be teaching you how to fly. Just ignore them and go back to sleep", Balthazar murmurs softly.

Castiel blinks and nods off again. Balthazar is tempted to join him. Michael, Lucifer, and Gabriel's bickering has begun to become quite old. Unfortunately, he is out of his fledgling stage (has been for a while, mind you) and he really doesn't want to have any trouble with the mother bears if he falls asleep while he supposed to be babysitting Castiel.

He is pulled from his thoughts when Lucifer stalks over and gently (who would've thought Lucifer does _gentle_?) pulls Castiel from his arms. Balthazar warily gets up-already missing his baby brother's warmth- and follows his older brother t where Gabriel and Michael stand, glowering at each other.

Castiel blinks heavily and turns to Gabriel, his expression of confusion prompting the Archangel to speak. It is odd, Balthazar thinks, how they are so close they don't even need to speak.

"Cas, do you know why you're here?" Gabriel begins. The young fledgling shakes his head and his confusion turns to expectance.

"Father deems you old enough to teach you how to fly", Michael responds, before Gabriel can finish. Balthazar can't help but snicker at the annoyance that flickers on Gabriel's face. He obviously doesn't agree. Not that Balthazar agrees either, no, not at all.

"Yes, He does. But how do we teach a fledgling as young as Castiel to fly? I mean, how did we teach Gabriel?" Lucifer isn't usually one to be at a loss for ideas but it is clear that even he seems a little anxious.

Gabriel raises an eyebrow. "You threw me into the air and told me to fly."

Michael seems to choke on air and his usually calm face is a glowing, bright red as he rounds on the younger Archangel. "That is _not_ how we taught you how to fly!" he exclaims defensively.

"Ah-huh! you taught me the same way. Except you didn't throw me off a cloud like you did Gabriel", Balthazar manages to to say somewhere between his hysterical laughter and completely ignores Michael's furious glare.

That is _not _the Archangel Michael trains his younger brothers. He is far too professional for that.

* * *

Lucifer wanders away from his brothers with little Castiel in his arms. Their bickering had become intolerable and he has no desire to stay part of the conversation. If Michael can't own up to something he had clearly done, that was his problem.

The tiny tug at his golden sleeve has him turning to face a pair of innocent, celestial blue pools. How does one fledgling hold so much power in one gaze and not know how to wield it to its own gain? It makes him proud to know that the little life had been created because of him. Gabriel's charge though he is, the tiny angel can only truly be _his._

"Luci, I t'aught you an' t'e othews were s'posed to teach me how to fly?" Castiel's little head tilt brings a smile (and a genuine smile at that) to Lucifer's lips.

"Yes, they are, but they're a little busy right now. Castiel... Do you trust me?" Lucifer's question seems to throw the fledgling off a little, as if such a thing as _not_ trusting his older brother is simply unthinkable, but he nods regardless.

"Good. Now listen very carefully, Cas. I'm going to throw you into the air. When you feel like you're about to fall, I want you to flap your wings as fast as possible. You think you can handle that?" Castel looks a little dubious at first, but he nods again.

Lucifer readjusts the fledgling in his arms, then proceeds to launch him into the air. At first it looks as if Castiel will plummet straight back to earth (or Heaven, one could say) and just as Lucifer tenses himself for flight, his brother begins to flap his black wings fast and hard.

"_LUCIFER_!" Said Archangel turns to face a murderous Gabriel, a shocked Michael, and a hysterical Balthazar.

"Gabby, Baly, Mike, Luci! Look at me! I can fly!" Castiel's joyous squeal has all eyes turning towards him and to Lucifer's relief, the evil look on Gabriel's face is replaced by soft encouragement.

"That's great, Cas! I want you to come down now, though. I think hovering is enough for now." Gabriel's voice is nearly drowned out by Balthazar's growls of annoyance.

"You know, _I_ couldn't even hover when I first started. I don't see how he's better if he's only three and I was seven." Michael's look at the statement is disapproving.

"Balthazar, you are far too old to be pouting and whining", the eldest chastises.

Before Balthazar can open his mouth to retort, Gabriel, horror and alarm leaking into his tone, says, "Castiel's going higher."

Once again, all eyes fly to the shrinking figure in the sky. In the silence that follows, they can hear Castiel's terrified whimpers and cries of "I don't know how to get back!" clear as a bell.

Gabriel is up and flying in an instant. Being the fastest angel in the Garrison, he manages to reach Castiel faster than even angelically perceivable, something he couldn't be more grateful for. Carefully, he wraps his arms around his tiny brother and feels him slump against him in relief.

Back on Heavenly ground, he swings around to glare at Lucifer. "We're going to the Forest for some tips from some proper teachers. I'm sure the birds will find this very amusing." His words are light, but Gabriel's voice is cold and the glare he gives both his older brothers could've started an early ice-age.

He readjusts Castiel in his arms and gestures at to follow him into the air. The younger angel wordlessly complies.

Before he leaves, Gabriel turns to give his confused (Michael) and guilty (Lucifer) older brothers one last look.

"Lucifer, just because Father used some of your Grace to create him does not make him yours, He is my charge. Never forget that." Looking at Michael, he says, "Mike, you should know how to control your bother. If you dont', please do learn, else you won't be able to control a single soldier of the Garrison." And with that, he, with Castiel still clinging to him in his arms, and Balthazar fly off.

Gabriel holds his baby brother tightly against his chest. He just wants a little more time with him before he has to fly off on those dark wings to save the world. Before he loses him completely.


	4. In the Garden

**Summary: Gabriel finds Castiel in the Garden. Brotherly bonding ensues.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Gabriel determinedly ransacks Heaven on his search for his younger brother, who had once again wandered away. Though he had looks almost everywhere, he can not find feather or hair of little Castiel and his nerves are fried. The Archangel almost cries with joy when he finds Balthazar; he is probably the only angel who always knows Castiel's exact location (besides Lucifer, anyway, but it doesn't matter because Lucifer's gone and that's not something he wants to revisit).

"Hey, 'Zar! You know where Cas is?" Gabriel asks in a rush. Balthazar shrugs.

"Last I saw him, he was with Joshua. Said he was going to show him the Garden." Balthazar raises an unimpressed eyebrow. "Didn't you know?"

Gabriel bristles. "Uh, no. Cas went off on his own again while I was running errands. I guess that's the last time I let Anael look after him." The last part is murmured more to himself than to Balthazar, who simply simply smirks. Gabriel ignores him and rushes off, finding his charge is usually his top priority.

* * *

A near-warp flight later, Gabriel finds himself in one of the older parts of Paradise, more specifically, the Garden of Eden. It is enormous, takeing up several acres of Heaven and full of flora long lost to Earth. In the very heart of all the greenery is the Tree of Knowledge, the sacred tree the first humans had take fruit from, an action that to their banishment.

Not even are the Archangels allowed to even touch it and it worries Gabriel that Castiel's curiosity will get the better of him. Even an angel with a future as important as his will have to be punished for wandering too close to the sacred tree.

Gabriel hands in a crouch near the extravagant tree, whipping his head back and forth as soon as he hits the ground in the hope of glimpsing his blue-eyed brother. It is a futile attempt as the residue of Castiel's Grace barely manages to filter into Gabriel's senses. The Archangel frowns in disappointment at not finding his charge when the residue of another Grace reaches him. A very familiar grace.

_Joshua_. It is unmistakable. The groundskeeper of Eden had been with his brother at some point. Gabriel isn't sure whether that is good or bad.

He follows the path of residual Grace, surprised to grow farther from the Tree. On the one field trip to the Garden that he had agreed to chaperone, Gabriel found that the fledglings rather enjoy being near the Tree. It seems that by being close to the Tree, they assume they are closer to their Father.

The sound of familiar voices grounds him (and his thoughts) to a halt. He peeks around the foliage to find himself staring at two pairs of wings, both obscuring his vision of their owners. Gabriel easily recognizes the black and blue-Enochian-marked wings as Castiel's and the silver and white-Enochian-marked ones as Joshua's.

With difficulty, Gabriel swallows back the prickly envy that rises in his throat at the sight of them. He had always promised that he would be the first to show Castiel around the Garden.

As if sensing his presence (and he probably did), Joshua shifts one of his wings and faces him, a knowing smile gracing his face. He disappears for a second beneath his enormous wings, presumably to speak briefly with his brother, before he stands. The groundskeeper takes a few steps forward until he is within reach.

"Hello, Gabriel." Said Archangel can see Castiel's wings twitch at the sound of his older brother's name; the youngest of the angels has amazing hearing and Joshua isn't exactly whispering. He switches his attention to Joshua and returns his smile.

WIth a glimpse from one bother to another, Joshua sighs and says, "I believe it's time for me to go."

Castiel rapidly twists around, a look of sadness and confusion covering his young face. Gabriel chokes back a laugh when he seems how dirty his little brother's face (and robe) have gotten while playing the Garden with Joshua. Somehow, the older angel has managed to remain clean.

"Why do you have to leave, Joshua?" Castiel slowly stands, wiping his tiny hands on his robe and only managing to soil both of them further.

Joshua gives the tiny fledgling a warm smile and leans down to eye-level when he comes to stand closer. "I have many more seeds to plant. I'm afraid that if I allow you to help, you will be too tired to spend time with your guardian. You don't want Gabriel to become lonely, do you?" The groundskeeper shoots a significant look at the Archangel who is stand, oddly quiet, behind him.

Castiel shakes his head vigorously and runs up to give his other brother a tight hug. Gabriel smiles and wraps his arms around his younger brother, giving Joshua a grateful look. The groundskeeper merely nods in return, taking off and leaving his two brothers alone.

"Did you have fun without me?" Gabriel teases, ruffling Castiel's hair. the tiny angel breaks away and beams up at him, pride sparkling in his breathtaking blue eyes.

I helped Joshua plants seeds of life!" Gabriel's smile turns proud at the sight of the newly planted flowers, still in their youngest stages. He picks up his baby brother and swings him onto his shoulders, reveling in the happy squeals that erupt from the fledgling.

For every life their Father creates, a new seed is planted in the Garden. His brother had somehow found the patience to help Joshua in that process.

After a second, Gabriel remembers how dirty his brother is and finds that his own golden robe is now caked with soil. After a quick flick of his fingers, all the dirt disappears and he and his brother are once again clean.

"Do you want to look at the flows with me, Gabe?" Gabriel twists his neck around to meet his brother's eyes, mildly surprised by the request, but nods.

The Archangel makes his way towards the surrounding flowers, keeping Castiel on his shoulders.

"They're all so pretty", the younger angel comments, his voice brimming with awe. Gabriel nods in agreement, gently running his fingers against the soft petals of a scarlet rose.

"Have you seen the Tree?" Gabriel asks, already knowing the answer.

"Yes, it's huge and beautiful, but not very interesting." Gabriel signals for the fledgling to elaborate; he can't remember an angel who had ever felt that way about the Tree of Knowledge.

"All these flowers have so many stories to tell. It seems the Tree only exists to... temp." Castiel flounders at the last word, probably thinking he has said something wrong. Gabriel gives him a reassuring smile. His view of the world is so very different and Gabriel loves him for it.

The small, exhausted yawn and the feeling of a head using his own as a cushion tells Gabriel it is time to return to the nest.

* * *

Later, while Castiel is fast asleep, Gabriel returns to the Garden. Hidden beneath the shade of the Tree is a small patch of flowers, all of them colored bright and celestial. There is one in particular that catches Gabriel's attention; a tiny, unbelievably blue bud that seems to almost shimmer. He knows exactly when that little flower had been planted. He had been the one to do so.

It is his job to protect the life it represents. And honestly, it is more of a pleasure than a job.


	5. Adventures in Angelsitting

**Summary: It turns out, Archangels are terrible babysitters.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, not mine.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Gabriel knew that when he put his out-of-practice older brothers in charge of two-year-old Castiel, chaos would be bound to ensue. He is not altogether surprised when he finds Zachariah stomping around with sparkly pink wings, muttcering about obnoxious Archangels (probably Lucifer) and goin on about how he is going to to strangle the next person who steps in his way if his wings are not turned back to normal soon. Gabriel promply avoids the agitaited angel and searches on for his brothers, following the path of desturction they (again, probably Lucifer) had left.

When he finally finds the three Archangels and fledgling near the nests, he burts into a bout of hysterical laughter. On his way he had seen many angels and cherubs with glittery pink or purple wings and fashing Enochian sigils that maked them look all the more ridiculous. Balthazar seems to be the only one who doesn't mind the change, but had been considerably upset to find his blond hair had turned a nasty shade of green. Anael's face had been painted on with some sort of paint that still refuses to come off, no matter what she tries. Poor Virgil had a bucket stuck tight to his little head.

However, all that can't compare to what he finds when he catches sight of his four brothers. At some point, all the Archangel's robes had been replaced with bright pink tutus (how this happened, Gabriel is unsure, humans doesn't even exists yet, but for the sake of it all he goes along with it) and their wings look as if a rainbow puked on them.

Lucifer spins around in gleeful circles while Castiel squeals happily on his shoulders, leaving the other two angel-sitters to pull in aggravation at their skirts. At the sound of Gabriel's laughter, Michael and Raphael whirl around with horror in their eyes whilst Lucifer stops spinning for long enough to allow Castiel to hop off his shoulders and dash towards the fourth Archangel.

"Gabby! Come pway with us!" Castiel squeaks eagerly as he clings to Gabriel's robe.

Yeah, _Gabby, _come _pway_ with us", Lucifer cackles.

With Michael and Raphael's furious glares, Castiel's enormous blue puppy eyes,a nd Lucifer's taunting smirk all turned his way, Gabriel knows he doesn't stand a chance. With a shrug of he shoulders and a snap of his fingers, his robe disappears and is replaced with a tutu to match his brothers'. In one way or another, he knows Lucifer is the one to blame for this. He _really _needs new babysitters.


	6. Most Bullies Don't Like Rebellion

**Summary: Castiel fully remebrs what Lucifer had taught him about rebellion and free will. Not everyone takes too kindly to that.**

**Disclamimer: Nope.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Castiel curls tightly in on himself, a feeling of complete loneliness engulfing his young heart. Earlier, a group of older fledglings had been very cruel to him, making fun of his dark wings and calling him a freak. They had told him that he was going to fall and rot with his older brother, Lucifer, in Hell. When he had tried to defend his brother, they had tackled him and their leader, Uriel, had _ordered_ him to abandon all hope for Lucifer. Uriel told him that even though they're only fledglings, he would one day outrank him. He _ordered _Castiel to forget all about his big brother and never speak of him again.

Castiel knows that if he does as the other angel asks, they will be nicer. He knows that if he disobeys a direct order from a superior, even a fledgling, the others will never accept him. But he has wonderful memories of Lucifer, and had seen a side of him that very few others ever see. Lucifer had taught him about free will. So, with Lucifer's teaching in his mind, Castiel stands tall with his head held high and responds with a resolute "No."

That is something he does not regret doing, even as his wings twinge painfully and dark feathers scatter around him.

"Castiel?" The familiar voice breaks into the young angel's musing and he carefully pries his wings apart t be met with Gabriel's concerned face.

He shakes his head, not ready to take, and Gabriel is content to just hold him until he is. Whomever did this can wait for later to be punished.


	7. Leaving Broken Hearts

**Summary: Gabriel leaves and Castiel and Balthazar have to cope.**

**Disclaimer: No, I only own this story.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Balthazar holds onto his younger brother as he cries on his shoulder. Not even five minutes ago, the fledgling had said good-bye to another brother who he was likely neer going to see again. Balthazar himself feels as if his heart has been torn from his chest. Gabriel had left Heaven, telling Balthazar to take good care of little Castiel, leaving them both heartbroken when he had forbidden them from coming.

The blond angel also feels betrayed. Since Lucifer's banishing, Gabriel had been all he and Castiel had; Michael had distanced himself greatly from the dark-winged fledgling and Raphael acts as if they don't exist. Now Gabriel had gone, not being able to handle the tension that had been growing from the day of Lucifer's banishment.

Anger surges through his Grace as he holds Castiel's trembling frame. Damn Gabriel. Damn Gabriel and Lucifer (oh wait, he was already damned) and their _Father_ for He had done nothing to stop this landslide. Damn them for leaving him and Castiel. Damn them for leaving him to pick up the pieces.

Castiel himself has stopped crying. he feels numb and cold, as if nothing can ever be okay again, even in the arms of his last trusted brother. Gabriel's departure has left him ice-cold from the inside out and he is sure he will never be warm again. The soft feathers of Balthazar's cream-colored wings do little to sooth him, but his still reassured by their presence, if only a little. Balthazar is still here. He is not alone yet.

"Bal?" The sound of the old nickname warms the older angel; it has been so long since he last heard it.

"yeah, Cas?"

"Will you stay with me? Will you promise not... not to leave me, to?"

In answer, Balthazar wraps his wings tighter around both of them, leaving no doubt that he will do his best to keep this promise.


	8. Stories from the Cradle

**Summary: Gabriel shares stories from his and Castiel's childhood with the Winchesters. Castiel has no say in the matter.**

**Disclaimer: Nah, I'd probably mess it up anyways.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

As Sam watches Gabriel carefully adjust Castiel in his arms, he wonders what their childhood (if angels even have that) was like in Heave. The other day, Castiel had taken a curse from a witch for Dean, which turned him (or rather his vessel) into a toddler. Ever since they had called on him, Gabriel had treated Castiel just as Dean did with Sam when they were little, lie a protective big brother. Standing next to him, Dean looks as if he is thinking along the same lines. surprisingly enough, it is Bobby who speaks up.

"So, You have some embarrassing childhood stories ya want to share? If ya do, now would be a good time." Bobby gives a pointed glance to the tiny angel in Gabriel's arms.

Said Archangel looks positively delighted. After gently dropping Castiel onto Sam's lap, he spins around with a theatrical flourish, facing the two Winchesters and their surrogate father. With a last devilish smile at his little brother, Gabriel launches into the tales of how he, Castiel, Balthazar, and Lucifer spent their years as Heavens biggest troublemakers.

* * *

"You expect me to believe that it was _Cas'_ idea to paint Anna's face with permanent angel-paint?"

"I was in the mindset of a two-year-old. You honestly expect me to know what I was doing? ANd anyways she got it off.. eventually." Castiel valiantly tries to defend his honor from the comfort of Sam's arms, glaring at Bobby and looking like he wants nothing more than to strangle both Gabriel and Dean. Sam plays it safe and stays quiet (though that doesn't stop him from laughing on the inside or the enormous shit eating gin that spreads without his consent on his face).

"She had to visit _Father_ to get the stuff off. That was probably one of my proudest moments", Gabriel declares, puffing out his chest.

Bobby raises a quizzical eyebrow and asks, "You idjits come up with any other convoluted plans when you ere fledglings?"

Gabriel takes a moment to compose himself, but despite his best efforts, a wide smile still threatens to crack his face.

"One time, when I had to deliver this message to some girl about a son she was going to have, Castiel somehow managed to sneak away from his then-babysitter, Jophiel..."

And the whole time Gabriel speaks of his and Castiel's childhood misadventures, the Winchesters listen intently while Castiel glares vehemently at them all, somehow managing to break a few glasses in Bobby's kitchen from Sams's arms.


	9. Forget Me Not

**Yay, I'm not dead! Okay I know it's been forever but I'm not abandoning this, I promise. I'd like to thank everyone who's reviewed/faved/followed even when I wasn't updating. You're all amazing. That's why I'm giving you this long chapter (though I warn, it's kind of angsty).**

**Summary: Castiel gives his brothers something to remember him by when they leave**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Lucifer stares resolutely forward as he is marched towards the pit. From his peripheral vision, he can catch glimpses of the damage his rebellion caused and is only slightly comforted by the knowledge that Earth lies in worse ruin. It still hurts to see so many of his brethren injured and much of him home crumbled.

He had never meant to hurt his sibling or to destroy his land.

Besides him, Michael guides him forward with a firm hand on the chains that bind him. The older Archangel does not look at him, but Lucifer can clearly see his marble face and ice-chip blue eyes. There are bandages wrapped tightly around his head, one of his wings is oddly bent, and he seems to favor his left leg. Lucifer feels anger spark in his chest, a small firework of blazing emotion that is directed at no one in particular (or him and everyone), and it flickers out as soon as it comes, leaving his chest constricted with dread.

He only meant to show how much he loved his Father. he could never love anyone more than he loved his Father. Except...

A cry of absolute sorrow shatters the oppressive silence and the crowd of ailing angels parts to spit out a tiny fledgling. Lucifer's march stops and all eyes turn to the trembling youngling now situated in front of the banished Archangel.

Guilt claws at Lucifer's throat when he sees the tears slipping from his youngest brother's brilliant blue eyes. He always hates seeing his brothers crying and hates it even more when he is the cause, then there's Castiel, who's staring at him with those large innocent blue. Something inside him breaks.

those eyes are not accusing; they're simply lost and hurt and in them, a sadness Lucifer wishes to never see in them again. Somehow, Lucifer knows that this will not be the last time such sadness is directed at him from those same eyes. That hurts even worse than the stab wounds scattered on his tattered wings and on his celestial body.

He glance at Michael, who gazes back acidly, but he none the less gives a stiff nod.

Lucifer crouches down slowly, afraid he'll frighten his younger brother (and that's, wow, that's a painful thought because Castiel usually clings to him like a lifeline when Gabriel isn't there to make things better) and gives him a weak smile.

"Hey, Cas", he says softly, almost whispering. he wants to touch him, bring him close for one last hug, but he's afraid to reach out. Castiel takes his choice away when he barrels into him, clinging just as he always does.

"Oh, Lucifer", Castiel sobs brokenly into his chest, and the older angel wraps his arms as tightly as he can around the younger angel without crushing him. he nuzzles his face into Castiel's dark silky hair and takes in the scent that is purely Castiel.

He wants to stay like this for as long as possible, knowing it'll be near impossible to ever do so again.

"I'm so, so sorry, Cas", Lucifer whispers. He's sorry that he has to leave his brother. He's sorry about the destruction he caused in Heaven. He's not very sorry about what he's done to the humans and he doubts he'll ever be.

A tug at his chains returns him to reality and he knows it is time for him to go. Lucifer releases his brother and places a gentle kiss on he forehead. Castiel always did bring out a gentleness he never knew he had.

He starts to rise but before he can do so, a small hand latches onto his wrist. he looks down to see Castiel pulling his hand open and slip something soft into it before closing it.

"To remember me by", the fledgling says in response to the curiosity on Lucifer's face. He fits Lucifer with one last, sad smile before disappearing in a blur of black feathers and tan robe.

He opens his hand and the small object in his palm has his heart crawling up his throat. Then he is being pushed into the pit and it all he can do to keep his hand clenched on the only thing of his brother he has left.

His decent is painfully slow, and at the same time dizzingly fast. There is only darkness, and fire that eats away at him. His wings feel as if they are being torn from his very being and his Grace feels shredded and torn. He lands on his back, his wings (or what he feels is left of them) pinned beneath his weight. Stumbling to his feet, he catches sight of his wings. They are no longer a glossy black, marked with fiery Enochian sigils. Now, they hang, dull and tattered and speckled with bursts of Hellfire red here and there.

Lucifer sighs and looks down at his hand. Lying on his palm is a slightly crushed, shimmering, black feather, a stripe of delicate blue marring the otherwise obsidian color. It is still rather downy and Lucifer knows that is would be next to useless in flight, but that doesn't matter.

Castiel gave him something that could help him remember better times.

* * *

"Gabriel?" whispers a morose Castiel. He's been like that lately.

Gabriel doesn't turn to face the young angels behind him. He knows that if he does, he'll lose his resolve and stay, or worse, allow them to go with them. Castiel is too important to just disappear without Michael noticing and if Balthazar were to go, he'd be all alone and without protection.

It doesn't make leaving them easier. Just the thought of his two younger brothers alone and without his guidance leaves Gabriel cold. He's sure this is the right choice though, and deep down he knows he would've eventually left later if not now. The animosity among his siblings is getting to be too much for him and he wants nothing to do with it.

"Gabriel." The equally serious voice of Balthazar breaks him out of his thoughts.

His brothers want answers and Gabriel knows they deserve them. He's just not sure he wants to give them.

_They shouldn't have to deal with this, _thinks the Archangel, guilt gnawing a gaping hole into his stomach.

He sighs, steeling himself as best as he can before turning to face an uncharacteristacally silent Balthazar and a distraught Castiel. The look on Castiel's face, as if he already knows what's going on, makes Gabriel's chest tighten, and the black pit in his stomach grows just a bit wider.

"You're leaving", Balthazar states, a touch of accusation breaching his voice despite his obvious effort to keep his emotions in check.

Gabriel swallows back a wince when Castiel flinches away, devastation beginning to was with anger in his darkening blue eyes.

There is a moment of silence, where Gabriel can do nothing but stare at the ground while Balthazar holds a trembling Castiel. He knew leaving was going to be hard and that it was going to hurt, he just didn't realize _how much._

"Can't you take us with you?" It's Balthazar who breaks the thickening blanket of quiet, and it takes Gabriel a moment to realize the adolescent angel is _actually begging._ He doesn't think his heart can take much more of this.

I'm so, so sorry", Gabriel murmurs, "but you can't with me."

Finally looking up from the ground, he sees the hurt and confusion on Balthazar's face and Castiel's whimpering, shivering frame pressed tight against the older angel.

He squats down to be eye level with Balthazar ( who's still slightly shorter than him) and puts a hand to a very tense shoulder.

"Balthazar, listen. I... I just can't stay here anymore. The fighting that's _still_ going on, I can't change anything. But you-you and Cas, that is-you can still change things. I need you to stay here with Cas and I need you to do whatever you can to protect him, understand?" Balthazar hesitates for only a second (a quick, almost intangible second) before he gives a sharp nod.

"Of course."

Gabriel has a moment of déjà vu and a ghost of a smile graces his lips as he remembers something so much like this happening, in a time that feels like several lifetimes ago. he has a faint recollection of clutching a tiny body close to his chest and feeling something very much like wonder and fascination at having such a small living creature depend solely on him for survival.

There is a hard determination in Balthazar's eyes and Gabriel knows the younger angel will protect his new charge well.

He crouches closer to Castiel, gently taking his chin in his hand to he can tilt his head and make eye contact. He decides to ignore the way the fledgling's shoulders and wings slump in defeat.

"Cas, I just-I need you to know how special you are. It would be terribly selfish of me to take you away and I don't want to be selfish right now." Gabriel makes sure he's looking his former charge straight in the eye when he speaks again." You need to know that I love you. I love you and Balthazar more than I can say and I really need you to know that, okay? Do you understand?" He receives a nod and a near bone crushing hug in return (his little brother has grown so much, though he's not quite out of his fledgling stage and he feels a pang in his heart at the thought of not seeing his brother grow up, of not being there at so many important moments).

"Gabe, I want you to have something", Castiel rasps, his eyes darting to the ground the minute Gabriel steps back.

The oldest of the three watches in fascination and heartache as the youngest twists around to reach for one of his outstretched black wings. When he turns back, there's a glossy ebony feather sitting in the palm of his small hand, a thing stripe of stunning blue breaking the black, like a stream of light in the dark.

Gabriel reverently takes it into his hand, the long feather fitting snugly in his palm. For a long while, they just stare at each other until Gabriel gives Balthazar a last nod, ruffles Castiel's hair, and flies off. Balthazar breathes for a moment before taking a suddenly boneless Castiel in his arms and taking off in his own direction.

Gabriel decides he needs to keep the dark feather on him at all times. He never once loses track of it.

* * *

Balthazar didn't thing he'd be able to pull it off. Faking his own death should have been near impossible, but he's somehow managed it and now he's experiencing the same freedom Gabriel had probably been enjoy since he left. Balthazar's still a little bitter about that, but now that he's out on his own he can understand Gabriel need to leave. He flies freely and alone, nothing but the brilliant stars glimmering above to light his way. Balthazar smile in a way he hasn't been able to smile in ages. Then he realizes that his hand is wrapped tightly around a soft object.

He opes his hand and the euphoria of finally being free from the prying eyes of older angels faces when he finds a sleek, glossy, black feather in his palm, slightly crushed by the force of his hand.

Balthazar recognizes it instantly, the brilliant blue swirls that break the darkness of the feather only serving to remind him of a pair of sad, piercing blue eyes.

It dawns on him that Castiel (horribly lonely Castiel, his beloved little brother) would be the one to find his comatose body.

It's disturbingly easy to imagine the look of utter horror and heartbreak on Castiel's face when he finds his body. Balthazar can see in his minds eye the small, slender form of his younger brother looming over him, eyes wide with panic and frantic hand flying everywhere.

He can imagine the amount of force it would take to pull im away. At some point though, Castiel had managed to pluck another feather from his enormous, beautiful wings and slip it into his hand.

With his heart lodged in his throat, Balthazar remembers a promise he made some time ago to a younger Castiel whose heart had recently been broken. He's broken that promise, the one where he swore he would stay by Castiel's side after Gabriel left.

However, it's too late to go back now and he's afraid that if he returns, Castiel will hate him for what he had done.

Still, the thought of Castiel, completely alone and without anyone, hurts so very much, like an angel blade sliding into his heart. This is the third time the young angel has been abandoned. First it was Lucifer, who had been banished; after him is Gabriel, who ran away; now, Balthazar's doing the same.

He feels terrible for it, but the animosity among his siblings had only gotten worse since Gabriel left and now that he's older and understands better, he knows his only choice is to leave.

Gabriel words from a time that seems so long ago echo around in his head. Castiel is too important to leave Heaven. Balthazar decides it's not his place to interfere with Castiel's fate. No matter how much he wants to.

Balthazar takes one more look at the inky black feather with swirls of sapphire blue before he materializes a leahter string on which he ties it and slips it around his neck.

Nothing can compare to the pain that sears through him when he loses it in a blaze of holy fire a few years later.


	10. Of the Hunted

**What's this? An update? So quickly? I have finally gotten time to update regularly, hurrah! And it's another long one too, although I don't quite like it as much as I do the other one. Whatever.**

**Summary: AU/ The angels have fallen and now they are hunted. Gabriel and Castiel find each other and decide that together, they might stand a chance of surviving. **

**Disclaimer: Nuh-uh, if I did, Destiel would be canon by now. Also, I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Not for the first time, Gabriel finds himself running. Ever since he and his brethren Fell and scattered, he had found himself running. The hunters didn't take well to the shootingstar-esque light show that the angels had provided. All of them were hunted, their powers stunted to not much more than a semi-warp flight (at best) and small amounts of healing. If they were caught, they would be killed with their own blade and their wings would be torn off, used to stuff pillows or hung on walls as trophies.

He's alone, an Archangel with slightly better abilities than others, and there's no other angels around to help, he would sense it if there was. He really is alone. The hunters on his tail will be merciless.

Gabriel quickly ducks into a small alcove, barely able to accommodate his size (his human body came up as that of a seventeen-year-old's) and hopes that the hunters will loose his trail. He should've known he would not be that lucky.

Somehow, the hunters had figured out a way to track them and he had a group of four following his trail. They surround his alcove, and Gabriel can see them trying to catch a glimpse of him. He sees flashes of curious green eyes and silver blades (probably from other angels) and he wonders if there's any way to negotiate.

Just as he's about to step out and at least attempt to escape (or go down fighting), there's a loud shout of "_Hey_!"

As one, the small pack of hunters turn to face a newcomer that Gabriel can't see around his tiny alcove.

"Shit, it's the black-winged bastard's mini-me", growls a green-eyed boy of nineteen.

"I thought we ganked all the winged demons in the warehouse", grouses an older dark-haired man.

"Well, you didn't get me you vicious asses!" shouts a surprisingly young voice.

"Come and get me!" That is all Gabriel hears before he feels, more than he sees, the tiny pack of hunters stampede away. He hopes the kid, the 'black-winged mini-me', as the... Wait.

Black-winged mini-me?

Gabriel only knew of two black-winged angels, both of which Gabriel had not seen since the time of the Great Fall.

The young Archangel leaves his hiding place, golden eyes warily shifting from left to right to make sure all the hunters are gone. He isn't going to be struck down because of a stupid mistake.

"Are you alright?"

Gabriel spins around quickly, hand on his blade, ready to give one hell of a fight, when he catches sight of the small boy before him. He hardly looks like much of a threat, appearing as if he is no more than maybe, _maybe_, ten. For all Gabriel knows, the boy could be younger. His hair is a messy array of dark brown locks, in no possible way tamable. The boy looks so abused, Gabriel might have thought him a homeless human child if not for the inhuman blue of his eyes and the dark wings that stick out like shadows in the light.

Large, brilliant blue eyes stare up at him, the pale face they're set in tilted slightly to the side. Gabriel takes note of the clean, inky black wings the young fledgling trails behind him. They're entirely too large for his tiny body (though Gabriel gets the feeling that the boy could quite possibly out-fly him) and pierced only by the stark, sapphire Enochian that match the boy's eyes. Gabriel knows for sure that the only other angel with wings that dark has blazing red Enochian sigils and likely has the body of a twenty-five-year-old.

"You're Castiel", Gabriel states. There's no need to beat around the bush.

The boy nods once and continues to stare at him intensely. "And you're Gabriel. Are you alright?"

Gabriel blinks, just a little put off that the boy-_Castiel_-immediatly knows who he is (he is so used to the younger angels confusing him for Raphael or even Michael) and it takes him a moment to realize Castiel had repeated his earlier question.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine", Gabriel shuffles his feet a little, for the first time unsure of how to approach someone, "how did you know who I was?"

Castiel opens his mouth to answer, but snaps it shut instead and stiffens.

"We cannot stay here; we must go to my hideout." Castiel flares out his wings, preparing himself to set flight, Gabriel copies him.

They shoot off at the same time, both going at speeds Gabriel didn't think anyone but he could reach anymore. Castiel is fast, though, and they're at their destination in the blink of an eye. Gabriel keeps his wings unfurled, stretching them in a way he hasn't been able to in a while.

Gabriel looks around the place, a small, scrappy but comfortable space the color of a midnight sky. It's sparsely furnished, with a bed in a corner and a tiny wood desk in another. It's neither too cold nor too warm and Gabriel finds himself sitting on a soft, dark blue sofa in a space he is certain wasn't there before and warm plate of fresh smelling food is being pushed into his hands.

"Where are we?" the Archangel asks in fascination, glancing briefly at the small form on the bed.

"My hideout. It's where I've been staying since the Fall", Castiel responds, a book materializing into his small hands.

"How do you do that?" Gabriel continues to question (because honestly, he hasn't been able to do much of anything with the scarce power he has left). Then more questions begin to rise.

"And how did I not sense you? What did those hunters mean by 'ganked all the winged demons in the warehouse? Tell me Castiel, how did you know who I was when older angels have confused me for Michael and Raphael?" The questions flow from his lips unbidden, a stream of curiosity that leaves Castiel looking a little wary.

The fledgling takes a deep breath and begins to speak.

"When I Fell, I was alone, like most of us were. I was found though, by a group angels. I was too young to survive on my own, so I really had no choice but to stay with them." Castiel looks up at him, making sure to stare Gabriel in the eyes.

"The group who took me in consisted of Michael, Lucifer, Raphael, Anael, and Balthazar." Gabriel's eyes widen in surprise, not expecting such high profile names to come up. He doesn't quite know who the last two were, but he remembers that they were higher ups. Castiel plows on.

"They told me I was powerful, and it turns out, I am. Michael came up with this place, and we all used as much power as we could to clear this little pocket of space where the hunters wouldn't find us. Lucifer taught me how to mask my Grace and Raphael and Michael taught me how to control my powers. We were doing well. We were living and not just surviving." Castiel quiets dow and his oceanic blue eyes fog up, lost in memories.

"What happened? Where are they?" Gabriel asks softly, wondering who would be stupid enough to leave such a young fledgling alone.

Castiel flinches. "Anna-Anael and Lucifer left. We found Anael dead and Lucifer didn't show up again. Michael went to look for him and never came back. Raphael, Bal, and I found them in a warehouse (Michael and Lucifer that is) and found out it was a trap. I barely escaped." The young angel's voice is hoarse, he's curled into a tiny ball of black feathers and tan hoodie, and Gabriel feels bad for asking. There's obviously more to this story than Castiel is telling, but the older angel leaves it, knowing it would be a bad idea to ask anymore.

Then an idea comes to him.

He delicately approaches the trembling ball of pitch-black feathers, and carefully pries the wings apart. Gently, he takes the boy's tiny hands in his own and pulls him close. Gabriel runs a soothing hand through the fledgling's soft locks and cradles him close as he sobs at the painful memories that engulf him.

"I'll be right here with you, Cas", Gabriel croons, deciding he's telling the truth. They need each other.

"You won't be alone anymore", he promises, not just to Castiel, but to himself. It is an oath.

* * *

Over the years, they become closer.

Castiel tells Gabriel of the adventures he'd been on with the other Archangels and angels, of the life they had lived before the Warehouse Incident. He tells him about Luci's stories of the life they had before the Fall, of Ralf's vast knowledge of healing spells and herbs, Mike's comforting embrace and soft Enochian crooning, Bal's mischievous schemes, and Anna's warm eyes.

In turn, Gabriel tells him of the adventures he had when he was impersonating Loki, of the awkward meeting that ensued when he first met the real God of Mischief. he tells him of his lonely life and little more of the above before the Fall.

They become Cas and Gabe (sometimes Cassie and Gabby) instead of just Castiel and Gabriel. They are a family now and they watch out for each other. Castiel teaches Gabriel how to hide his Grace and how to use a hidden reserve of power Gabriel didn't know he had. He's not quite as strong as Castiel, but that's fine.

Castiel tells him of the full story of how he met his first family. He was hardly a full angel-year when he fell, and he was near death when Lucifer found him. After he was carefully nursed back to health by Raphael (which apparently wasn't a very easy task), he was put in the in Balthazar's care. They all became close, so very close, sibling in every sense of the word. They kept him safe when he Fell from his Father's embrace.

In the warehouse, Castiel tells him he could've saved them. If he had just been a little faster, a little stronger, he could have saved them. That night, Gabriel holds him as he shivers and cries. He doesn't say anything, knowing the silence is a better comfort.

* * *

One day, it all comes crashing down.

It is a normal day; Castiel is reading one of his many, many books and Gabriel is grooming the stray dog they found. Several years have passed since they met (exactly how many, they don't know; they don't tend to keep track of time), and they're sure the hunters are long gone by now.

It is not so. The hunters have found their hideout and now they are surrounded by men and women with glimmering angel blades.

Gabriel wraps Castiel in his arms, wrapping one set of golden wings around him while the other two unfurl to make himself look more threatening. It is no use.

In no time, he and Castiel are surrounded by a ring of blazing red fire. The fledgling in his arms whimpers and Gabriel focuses on him rather than the pack of hunters that are interrogating them.

When they receive no answers, they wash out the holy fire and start towards them, blades glinting dangerously in the light. Castiel's still small head peaks around his wings and his iridescent blue eyes met the brilliant green of the hunter before him.

"We never killed anyone", he whispers, "we just wanted to scrounge up any life we could after the Fall. If you kill us, just, please don't separate us." He buries himself back in Gabriel's chest and the Archangel holds him tight.

He looks expectantly at the hunters before him, hoping for a quick blow. The man hesitates, just for a little bit, and then there is a searing pain in Gabriel's chest. There is a blinding white light and only Castiel is left. His young face is sorrowful.

"He promised he'd never leave me alone", he murmurs, voice still painfully soft. "Please, just kill me quickly." He curls up in a tight ball on Gabriel's quickly chilling chest.

The hunter worries his bottom lip, this time truly unsure of whether to kill what is obviously a young, innocent child. He looks at the young boy, his inky wings seeming to dull and the azure sigils beginning to fade. The boy is dying anyways.

The hunter sighs and quickly ends the boy's life. he looks even smaller in death, though neither of their wings look any less glorious. He turns to his companions, an enormous man with hazel eyes, a young, blonde woman, and an older man wearing a cap.

"I think... I think we should give them a proper burial", he says, not looking them in the eye. They understand his sentiment anyway.

Years after, the graves of the two angel brothers are still visited often, mostly by the group that had buried them. None of the flowers set on the graves ever die out and remain brighter than the day they were planted. One might even, on occasion, hear the cheerful laughter of children.

* * *

**Oi, guys, you know what would be awesome? If you typed me a quick message in the box bellow and tell me how ya like it so far. **


End file.
